After School Escapade
by revailex
Summary: What I think should have happened in "Duets." Spoilers through "Duets." Warning: Femslash, mild language. Please R&R! :


**A/N: **So this was random one-shot that came as result of rewatching Duets, and what I think should have happened with Quinn and Rachel. I'm sorry if it's not that good, or doesn't make sense like it does in my head.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one.

* * *

Quinn was, quite honestly, a little tired of Rachel trying to tell her to partner with Sam for the duet competition. I mean sure, he was cute, and had a good voice, but she did not exactly enjoy being told what to do. Especially by Rachel. She was Quinn Fabray. _She_ told others what to do. Not the other way around.

Well, except when it came to Coach Sylvester. Quinn took orders from her, because she liked being head cheerleader and not being at the bottom of the pyramid. She sometimes still had nightmares about when she had been.

She did not get why Rachel wanted her to partner with Sam, much less win at that. Rachel loved winning. Quinn thought she needed it to survive. So maybe she should win so Rachel did not survive… Hmmm…

Past her pondering about what would happen if Rachel lost, she was still wondering what Rachel's angle for all this was. Adding to this was the almost overwhelming urge to push Rachel up against the wall and fuck her senseless.

And before you ask, yes Quinn realized she had issues. Wanting to get rid of the girl that stood before her one moment, and wanting to be closer to her the next. She did not entirely understand it. She made a mental note to call her therapist when she got home before continuing her train of thought.

Maybe it was that whole "When you insult someone it really means you like them." saying that her mom once told her when Puck used to pick on her when they were in elementary school.

She remembered getting even with gum in his hair. She smiled internally at the memory.

She was also slightly random in her thoughts, so she tried to focus on why she had conflicting views on Rachel.

Maybe it was because of her home life, and how her fathers genuinely cared for her. To her fathers Rachel was not just something that had to look as good as possible or it would be gotten rid of, like Quinn had been to her father. And sometimes her mother, but her mother was trying now that she had left Russell and his asshole ways.

Or maybe she had conflicting views because Rachel was better than Quinn in something. Even Quinn admitted that Rachel's voice was amazing. Beautiful. And could be damn sexy when she wanted it to be, which would turn Quinn on immensely. Coupled with the short skirts that rivaled the Cheerio skirts in shortness, and Quinn was reduced internally to a quivering mess. If she had been a guy, it would have been the most embarrassing moments of her life.

Quinn knew the like/hate she had for Rachel was a little, okay, a lot, messed up, but it just happened. At the beginning of high school and until she got pregnant, it was all hate. Quinn did not know why, other than that all the Cheerios picked on her and it just happened. Which she knew was not a good reason but it was what had happened.

But it was now mostly like, with an occasional hate. Like right now, because Rachel was trying to tell her what to do. And since we already went over this, you know how she feels about that.

But anyways, Quinn really wanted to know what Rachel's angle for all this was. She asked, and Rachel acted like she had no angle. So Quinn moved closer towards her, intending on asking again, but was derailed at the smell of Rachel's perfume coming from the girl, and the rush of heat to her core at how close she was to the other girl.

Instead of stopping, she kept moving forward, until Rachel's back was pressed against the wall. Quinn looked into her eyes; there was mostly fear, and that was all Quinn saw. Until she saw a hint of lust in the shorter girl's eyes.

"Quinn… What are you –" Quinn cut her off by kissing her, rough and full of lust. Rachel moaned at the contact and Quinn pressed herself entirely against the other girl, trapping her between the tiled wall and herself.

Quinn moved one hand to twirl itself in Rachel's dark hair, while the other moved to trace patterns along her stomach and hips with her fingers. The fingers slowly inched upward until they slipped overtop Rachel's bra, kneading while she broke the kiss to silently ask Rachel for consent. Rachel nodded.

Quinn's hands slipped underneath Rachel's bra, as her lips moved to Rachel's neck. Both girls moaned at the contact between hands and breasts. When Quinn's hands moved to the already hard nipples Rachel let out a throaty moan that sent another rush of heat through Quinn.

Quinn was thankful that it was after school and just before Cheerios practice, so the school was empty and both of them could moan as loud as they wanted.

She slipped a thigh between Rachel's legs, her bare skin against Rachel's underwear, which was soaked. Rachel ground against her thigh, wanting more friction.

Quinn removed her hands and used them to brace herself on the wall and moving her thigh faster against Rachel's core.

"Damn Rachel… You know how much I've wanted this? Wanted to push you up against a wall and fuck you?"

Rachel moaned in response, and then said, "I've wanted it. Wanted you to fuck me for so long."

Rachel let out a long moan as Quinn slid to her knees in front of Rachel, hands moving to the hem of the skirt to pull it off, along with Rachel's underwear.

She slowly ran a finger through the neatly trimmed curls, from her wet slit to her clit, lazily tracing patterns over it.

"Well you're going to get your wish baby. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll never forget it." Quinn husked out. With the end of the sentence, she attached her lips to Rachel's clit while a slender finger slid inside the girl, curling to find that spot.

Rachel gasped and her hips shot forward, bucking into Quinn's face. The blonde swirled her tongue across her clit before licking it with little flicks of her tongue. Her finger thrust in and out of Rachel, curling every time.

Rachel was close already, Quinn could tell by the moans. She added a second finger as she began sucking on her clit, thrusting faster and faster as the moans from above her increased. She moaned when Rachel wound a hand into her hair, pushing her closer.

Quinn kept thrusting and sucking until the girl's walls tensed around her fingers and she let out a moan, the hand in Quinn's hair loosening its grip.

Quinn slowly pulled her fingers out of Rachel, licking them clean before standing to look at Rachel.

"Quinn that was… Amazing…" Rachel managed to get out, before moving her hands to Quinn's skirt, intent on returning the favor, but Quinn stopped her. Rachel looked at her questioningly but Quinn just smiled.

"How about I come over later? I want to talk to you, also."

Rachel only nodded, a little shocked. Quinn kissed her softly, then squeezed her hand and left for practice.

Rachel bent to pick up her clothes, excited for later.

And remember the whole thing about Quinn hating Rachel? _Hell no_, Quinn thought to herself as she walked towards the field. She definitely did not hate Rachel Berry. She liked her. Really liked her. Really, really liked her.

* * *

Maybe sequel if people want? Please R&R! :)


End file.
